Kid's chance
by Fire Champion
Summary: With the Time Devourer defeated life goes on, but is it for the better?


Disclaimers: Don't own Chrono Cross, the story well you'll find out about when you read. To warn you, I'm not great with foreign accents, but I tried to do the best I could. This story might be consided a Serge/Kid story. But it doesn't contain proof, that the two would fall in love. Your have to read to find out. So anti-Serge/Kid fans might hate it. Can't tell if you might, since I'm not one.  
  
KID'S CHANCE  
  
-----------  
  
"After you look at this world, would you believe that it had been in a state of chao. It's true, the evil force known as Dark Serge had the town is an uproar, if it wasn't for Serge, and his friends. The whole world would have been destroyed by theTime Devourer. That boy defeated not only the incarnation of FATE, but of Lavo as well. The chrono trigger he is, the special being that changes the life around him, for the better like that Crono kid in the year 1000. The truth is not even I knew about him. That boy is like Crono in everyway, both use thier abilitys to change the future for the better. But it's over, all over. Yet it's only the beginning for Schala's daughter."   
  
"Who are you talking to, you old geezer?" a pink nu replied behide him. "No one Spekkio, no one and don't call me a geezer!" The old man screamed, Spekkio chuckled quietly, "Whatever 'Guru of Time'."  
  
- Arni 1020 A.D -  
  
The present, it had been after defeating the Time Devourer. Our heroes returned to their normal lives, well actually no dued to Schala. She had connection the two worlds into one, thus our heroes had to start life anew. The Chrono Trigger life hadn't chance much, well today he overslept by one hour then usual. Serge didn't awake until noon, afterwals.   
  
"Are ya ready mate?" Kid greeted in the hallway. She had been living with him since she doesn't have a family to call her own. Serge knew, it had to be hard on her. With her only family Lucca Ashtear killed by FATE itself, her only home an orphanage losted in a fire, and having to live alone for half her life. "Serge, yer awake." She called waving her hand in his face. The motion awoke him from his trance, "Huh? What did you say Kid?" Kid sighed, it had been hard to deal with Serge sometimes, but she knew she was no picnic herself. That's what made the two, two of a kind. "Nothing mate, but yer want to go to Termina? I hear Glenn is gonna be made an Acacia Dragoon Deva there." Serge couldn't believe his ears, his best friend had finally made the Devas. "It's hard to believe, but where did you hear this from?"  
  
"Leena, she lefted for Termina about two-hours ago. While 'someone' was sleeping." Kid commented as she eyed a special someone, Serge thought that maybe one of the two had a secret crush on one or another, so it hadn't been a surprise to him. "Figures, we better go before it's too late." The two quickly ran towards the busy town.  
  
- Termina 1020 A.D -  
  
The ceremony had begun, it being held next to the honorable Viper statue. A special podium was built for this special event. "How's it feel kid?" Karsh whispered into Glenn's ear. "It's grand, I can't believe I finally made the team." Glenn replied happily. "Don't get ahead of yourself, it will take hard work to make it to your familys level." Karsh reminded him. "I know Karsh, and you know that I'll do my best as the new member of the Acacia Dragoon Deva." Glenn proclaimed proudly. The crowd had cheered, many been gathered from Termina, and a few from numberous other places. Serge, and Kid ran towards the statue just in time.   
  
"Did we made it on time?" Serge slightly bend forward trying to catch his breathe. "Serge, we didn't run that fast so stop pantin' like a dog." complained Kid. "I-th resent-th that-th," a voice barked under Serge, and Kid feet. Looking down, the dark eyes of a pink dog stared into Kid's. "Sorry Poshul, didn't mean to poke fun at ya," The pink wonder dog's facial expression changed. "No-th worry, Kid. Poshul just in-th a bad-th mood. The people-th won't let-th Poshul watch-th the ceremony. They-th say-th no-th dogs a-thou allowed-th and to-th think-th I-th help save-th the world-th." Poshul hung her head high as she walked off, probably back to Arni, Serge thought.  
  
"Let's go mate, before Glenn stop speakin'." Kid lead Serge through the crowd of people. The number of people at this ceremony made Nikki's concert seem like a joke. It amazed Serge, who didn't know so many, would come so far for Viper's sake. After pushing past the whole crowd, they finally made it to the front. "Hello Serge, I'm glad to see you made it." called Leena. She had been the first to watch for the ceremony to start. "You know I would miss Glenn's big day for the world, Leena."  
  
After the whole ceremony, Glenn became knighted the fourth Acacia Dragoon Deva. Before Glenn lefted the podium, he spotted his friends. Glenn decided to make a change in plan, as he jumped off to greet his friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" Serge grew a smirked, Glenn made his dream and yet he's acting as if it's no big deal. "So how did I do with my entire Acacia Dragoon Deva speech?" Before Kid could tell Glenn what she really thought about the speech, Lenna interrupted. "You were great Glenn." The shy Leena commended. "Thank you Leena," the blushing Glenn replied. Serge took note of this, as Glenn grew redder. "Hey guys, we're having a party at Viper's Manor. You want to come? It will be after Viper makes his important speech!" Glenn continued.   
  
"An important speech, I wonder what it's about?" Before he could get an answer, General Viper walked on to the podium. "My fellow men, the reason why this ceremony was held hadn't been for Glenn, though I am happy he finally lives out of his family shadow. But because of important matters, that of which you will all be the FIRST to hear. I, General Viper of El Nido announce that today, we go to war with Porre." Now this caught everyone's attention, the fact of war had many different reactings. Some of which had cheered the general on, a few protests, and some like Serge, Leena, and Glenn who were lefted simple wide-eyed. "Alright," shouted Kid happily towards Viper. "Are we really going to war, Glenn?" Glenn couldn't answer, it was clear to see. He didn't know anything about it.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED (Maybe)  
  
----------  
  
How did you like my story? The truth is the story turned out different than I wanted it to, but if you want to continued, please R&R, that's the only way I know if people like it, or not. 


End file.
